Je t'aime Même 500 ans après
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Il a ce lac...Un lac qui ne veut pas disparaître de ma tête. Alors que j'ai fais un rêve plutôt étrange, je me décide d'aller là-bas. Et je rencontre une personne. Moi, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 14 ans.
1. Chapitre 1

**Je t'aime…Même 500 ans après !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais…mais j'aimerais bien ! _

**Couple :** _1827_

**Note :**_ Je suis en panne d'inspiration…alors j'espère que ma nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

J'étais dans le train depuis à peu près une demi-heure et je regardais tranquillement le paysage tout en parlant avec ma meilleure amie Haru. Elle me parlait de la soirée déguisée qu'organisaient Kyoko et son frère Ryohei samedi soir…J'hésite vraiment à y aller parce qu'il y aura sans aucun doute la plupart des personnes du collège et je n'aime pas qu'ils m'insultent alors…

« Hahi ! Tsuna-san, le train vient de s'arrêter sur la voie ! »

En effet le train venait de s'arrêter sur la voie ferrée devant des sapins qui cachaient mal le lac se trouvant à l'arrière. Mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette endroit…Comme si…Comme si j'y étais déjà allé et que j'avais vécu quelque chose de bien là-bas. Haru me regardait fixer ce lac avant de me demander si je connaissais sa légende.

« Quelle légende ? Demandais-je

_ Il est dit qu'il y a environ 500 ans, deux hommes qui étaient amants avaient vécus une histoire d'amour pleine de romance près de ce lac…Seulement un des deux hommes fut promis à une princesse d'une ville lointaine et ne pouvant pas l'accepter les deux amoureux se sont jetés dans ce lac pour rester ensembles pour l'éternité. Mais…

_ M-mais ?

_ Mais il est aussi dit que les deux amants se seraient réincarnés dans ce monde et se chercheraient malgré que les esprits des villageois et de la princesse trompés soient toujours présents au lac en colère contre eux.

_ Hiiiiiiiiii ! Donc le lac est maudit et hanté ? Criais-je de peur

_ Oui. Me dit Haru avec un sourire »

Je me demandais si cette histoire est réellement vraie mais ce lac étant hanté j'essaie de ne plus y penser…Hiii ! Je déteste ces histoires de fantômes et de réincarnations ! Mais bon, en attendant le train était repartit et malgré tout je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de ce lac. Il était si beau après tout.

« Hahi, c'est mon arrêt ! A demain Tsuna-san !

_ A demain Haru-chan. »

Je lui souris et lui adressa un signe de la main quand le train repartit dans la direction de mon arrêt…J'allais bientôt arriver et pouvoir penser à autre chose que ce magnifique lac qu'est passé sous mes yeux.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, j'ai salué ma mère, Nana, et je suis monté dans ma chambre pour jouer aux jeux vidéo…Après tout, moi et l'école, ça fait deux aux moins ! Mon dernier contrôle équivaut à un 27/100… Après avoir joué, diné et été à la douche, je me suis allongé dans mon lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'après je me suis endormis…

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi. POV normal)_

* * *

Un garçon blond, ressemblant à Tsunayoshi mais en plus âgé, blond, et beaucoup, plus classe, venait de s'asseoir sur l'herbe près du lac pour regarder ce paysage resplendissant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il semblait calme, et surtout serein.

Un garçon tout aussi sexy s'avança vers lui, un air froid sur le visage, les cheveux et son teint pâles, et surtout des yeux envoutants.

« Herbivore, que fais-tu là ? S'exclama le second garçon à arriver »

Le jeune homme blond se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui lui avait parlé froidement et fut envouté par les yeux si beaux du jeune homme.

« Je regardais le lac… Dit le blond »

L'autre le regardait, toujours aussi froidement, et un air blasé sur le visage…Le blond fit un grand sourire resplendissant pour le jeune homme et se demanda s'il pouvait lui parler.

« Je m'appelle Giotto et toi ? Demanda le blond

_ … »

L'autre ne voulait pas lui répondre…Giotto sourit un peu plus avant de se dire qu'il pourrait sans doute le connaître un peu mieux s'il le revoyait encore…

* * *

_(Retour à la réalité. POV de Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

Je venais de faire un rêve vraiment étrange mais un sentiment de nostalgie venait de se faire sentir en moi…Je me demande ce qu'il se passait. En plus j'avais l'impression de connaître le gars froid de mon rêve…Hiiii ! En plus il me fait un peu peur ! Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi…Pourquoi toujours ce lac ? C'est vraiment étrange que je le vois dans mon trajet et que la nuit d'après je le vois en rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai regardé l'heure sur le réveil avant de crier ! C'est presque l'heure de prendre le train ! Je vais être en retard !

Je me suis dépêché pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure pour prendre mon train en pensant toujours à ce lac…ce lac…je veux aller à ce lac enfin pas pour le moment et même s'il y-y-y-y-y a des…f-fan-fantômes !

Enfin, le train est arrivé à la gare où Haru monte alors je me suis mis près de la fenêtre pour qu'elle m'aperçoive.

« Ohayo Tsuna-san ! »

Je l'ai aussi salué avant qu'on se met à parler avant d'arriver à l'arrêt pour notre collège…J'ai soupiré. Encore une journée à se faire insulter, à ce qu'on me juge sans me connaître…Je me demande ce que j'ai pu leur faire.

* * *

_(Plus tard dans la soirée. Au lac. Pov de Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

Je me suis arrêté au lac et j'ai eu du mal à avancer jusqu'à ce lac…C'était trop…trop flippant d'être ici ! Si…Si ça se trouve, il y aura des f-f-fan-fantômes ! J'avais peur. Très peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? Hiiiiiiii ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici ! Je n'aurais pas dû ! J'ai tentais de reprendre mon calme pour aller voir le lac de plus près…C'est vrai qu'il est beau ce lac…Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais il y a peut-être des fantômes ? Aucuns risques hein ?

Je me suis avancé jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était assis le gars dans mon rêve…ce Giotto…Et j'ai regardais ce qu'il regardait dans mon rêve. Un manoir. Froid. Alors Giotto regardait ses occupants ?

J'ai sentis une main sur mon épaule…

« ! »

Je me suis levé en criant et fixant la personne qui venait d'arriver…Un garçon brun, ressemblant étrangement au type qui parlait avec Giotto dans mon rêve et j'ai recommencé à flipper…C'était peut-être un f-f-fan-fantôme ? Non, impossible, il avait pu me toucher…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Herbivore ?

_ R-r-rien. Répondis-je »

Il me regardait encore avec un air froid, et avait l'air un peu distant…et surtout énervé. Qu'ai-je fais ? Hiiiiiiii ! Peut-être que je devrais me présenter ?

« J-J-Je suis Tsunayoshi…e-e-et toi ?

_ … »

J'attendais sa réponse qui ne venait pas pour le moment…Hiii ! C'est trop bizarre…J'avais envie qu'il me réponde mais en même temps j'avais un peu peur quand même…

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! C'est une idée que j'avais eu…Ai-je tout de même droit à une review ? *chibi eyes*_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je t'aime…Même 500 ans après !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais…mais j'aimerais bien ! _

**Couple :** _1827_

**Note :**_ Je suis en panne d'inspiration…alors j'espère que ma nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_(Au Lac. Point de vue de Kyoya)_

* * *

Tsunayoshi ? Le prénom d'un empereur ? Hum. En plus ce jeune garçon ressemble au Giotto de mon rêve…Celui par lequel Alaude était fasciné. Tss…Ça me donne encore plus envie de le mordre à mort ! Mais bon, je vais simplement m'asseoir à côté de lui pour le moment.

« Hibari Kyoya. »

Il sursaute, surpris de me voir m'asseoir vers lui ou de lui avoir dit mon nom…Il est assez mignon. Non, je vais penser à autre chose…J'ai de plus en plus envie de le mordre à mort pour me troubler ainsi !

* * *

_(Au Lac. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

Hiiiiiii ! Il s'est assis à côté de moi ! Il m'a répondu toujours avec cet air froid…J'ai vraiment peur là…D'ailleurs, la nuit commence à tomber. Il faut que je rentre avant que des f-f-fan-fa-fantômes sortent !

« J-je…Je vais y aller…

_Hm. »

Sa réponse est un peu étrange mais je me lève, serrant mon sac entre mes bras, et je cours en direction de la gare près de ce lac pour pouvoir prendre le train qui me ramènera en sureté chez moi.

D'ailleurs j'entends le sifflement du train qui entre en gare et je me dépêche pour pouvoir entrer dans un wagon avant le départ de celui-ci…

* * *

_(Maison des Sawada. Point de vue de Tsuna.)_

* * *

J'étais rentré et j'ai fait un sourire à ma mère avant de monter dans ma chambre. Pour une fois que j'avais passé une assez bonne journée…Oui, parce que cette rencontre avec Hibari-san m'avait mis de bonne humeur sans que je ne sache pourquoi…Une nouvelle fois, ce sentiment de nostalgie s'est emparé de moi. L'ai-je déjà rencontré un jour ? Non, pas dans mes souvenirs. Enfin, je crois….

« Tsu-kun, c'est l'heure du diner ! »

Je descends à l'appel de ma mère pour voir un repas exceptionnel…Il y avait un peu de tout sur la table…Je crois que ma mère était contente aujourd'hui.

« Alors, c'est bon ?

_ O-oui Oka-san ! »

J'ai fini de manger et je suis monté dans ma chambre une nouvelle fois…J'avais étrangement sommeil donc je me suis allongé sur mon lit, attendant que Morphée m'emporte.

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi. Pov Normal)_

* * *

Giotto était de nouveau assis face à ce lac majestueux et regardait devant lui…Personne ne saurait dire s'il regardait le manoir se trouvant en face, ses occupants, la forêt ou tout simplement le lac mais il avait ce sourire que seul lui savait faire.

Il soupira une fois. Puis une autre. Et encore une avant de s'allonger sur le dos dans l'herbe pour observer le ciel et les nuages…Les nuages. Cela lui faisait penser à ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour…Toujours près de lui mais si distant. Oui, c'était comparable au ciel et à ses nuages.

« Oh, c'est toi ? Bonjour. Dit Giotto apercevant la même personne que la dernière fois »

Bien entendu l'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant simplement de se mettre à ses côtés et de regarder le ciel tout comme le faisait Giotto.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le blond

_ …

_ Tu viens souvent ici ?

_ …

_ Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Peut-être que je te dérange ? Non, sinon tu ne serais pas venu vers moi hein ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas parler ?

_ Tu es trop bruyant. Tais-toi où je te mords à mort. Dit l'autre de sa merveilleuse voix »

Le jeune blond était très surpris d'entendre la voix de l'autre mais aussi très surpris d'entendre une aussi belle voix. Il était même envouté par cette voix si merveilleuse, calme et si sereine. Giotto lui fit un immense sourire avant de le fixer dans les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda le blond

_ Alaude.

_ Enchanté Alaude ! »

Le blond avait souri une nouvelle fois, faisant rougir Alaude qui n'était pas habitué à voir des hommes aussi beaux que l'italien.

* * *

_(Retour à la normal. POV de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Je fus submergé une fois de plus par ce sentiment de nostalgie que je ressentais ces jours-ci…De plus, j'avais encore rêvé de ce lac, de Giotto et d'Alaude. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi…Je soupire et là j'entends ma mère m'appeler de la cuisine. Je descends pour faire face à celle-ci et je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait…

« Tsu-kun, tu pourrais aller me faire mes courses ? »

J'acceptai sans trop réfléchir et pris la liste qu'elle me tendait. J'ai enfilé mes chaussures, mon manteau, et je suis sorti en direction du marché. Et là je me suis retrouvé collé à un torse puisque je ne regardais pas où j'allais…Je levai la tête pour m'excuser…

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_ Je vais te mordre à mort ! Répondit le brun »

C'était Hibari. Hibari Kyoya, le garçon que j'avais rencontré hier… J'ai essayé de me calmer en remarquant que lui aussi essayer de son côté. Hiiiii, c'est flippant quand même !

« H-h-hibari-san, bonjour…

_ Bonjour Herbivore. Répondit-il froidement

_ Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je pas très rassuré

_ J'habite ici. »

Hein ? Il habite ici ? Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir une immense maison dans le style japonais qui se trouvait devant nous. Mon regard passa de la maison à Hibari-san...Attendez, comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vue avant ? Hiiiiiiiiii ! Si je lui pose la question il ne va sûrement pas me répondre ! Ou…Ou…Ou je ne sais pas moi !

* * *

_(Au même endroit. POV de Kyoya)_

* * *

Voyant qu'il stressait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, j'ai commencé à m'agacer un peu mais j'ai fini par me calmer…Après tout, ce stupide herbivore était plutôt mignon. En plus il ressemble à une fille et à ce Giotto de mon rêve…A quoi je pense moi ?

« H-H-hibari-san ? Dit-il

_ Hm ?

_ T-t-tu fais des courses aussi ?

_ Oui. »

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres pulpeuses…Plus je regardais ses lèvres plus j'avais envie de l'embra…Non, j'ai envie de le mordre à mort pour m'avoir fait penser à ce genre de chose maintenant !

De l'avoir fixé comme ça avait dû faire réagir cette pauvre petite créature puisque cet herbivore s'évanouie.

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi [évanouie]. POV Normal)_

* * *

« Oh ? Alaude ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Giotto avait parlé sans se retourné, il avait su à l'instinct que c'était son ami. Oui, il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était son adorable ami…Adorable ? Oui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose : le garçon était mignon et ne le laissait pas indifférent.

« Bien. »

Il avait donné cette réponse au blond, parce qu'il apprenait à la connaitre un peu puisque celui-ci ne voulait pas laisser tomber son approche. Alaude soupira et s'installa près du blond qui regardait toujours devant lui…

« On dirait que ce lac te fascine. »

Alaude ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de parler et Giotto se tourna vers lui pour le fixer avec un sourire.

« Oui, beaucoup. Là où j'habitais avant, on ne me laissait pas sortir. »

Giotto repensait à ce qu'il avait subis dans sa maison…Des parents qui n'étaient jamais là, des nounous qui ne savaient pas s'occuper de lui et des majordomes qui le retenaient chez lui….Il soupirait en pensant à cette enfance non-réjouissante.

« Sinon et toi Alaude, tu l'aimes ce lac ? »

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un peu…Est-ce qu'il aimait cet endroit ? Ce calme si régénérateur ? Oui et encore plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond.

« Oui. »

* * *

Ah oui, Kyoya fait les mêmes rêves que Tsunayoshi mais centré sur Alaude…Et pas forcément en même temps ! x) Tout dépends de quand le carnivore dort ! )

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre 2 ! ^^ Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Moi je le trouve nul mais bon… On peut toujours espérer, non ?_

_J'essaie de faire pleins de point de vue différents aussi xD_

_En tout cas, laisseriez-vous une petite review ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je t'aime…Même 500 ans après !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais…mais j'aimerais bien ! _

**Couple :** _1827_

**Note :**_ Je suis en panne d'inspiration…alors j'espère que ma nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_(Résidence des Hibari. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

J'ai fini par me réveiller pour m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas chez moi et encore moins dans mon lit ! Mes yeux se sont ensuite portés sur un corps qui était assis sur une chaise près du bureau, brun, teint pâle, et qui lisait…Brun ? Ce serait…Teint pâle ? Ne me dites pas que je suis chez Hibari Kyoya ?

« Hm. Tu es réveillé Herbivore ?

_ O-oui… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hibari-san m'a emmené ici mais…Mais c'est étrange parce que je me sens bien. Comme si ici, le temps s'était arrêté et que j'étais en sureté avec lui. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait sûrement que je parte pour faire les courses de ma mère et au moment où je suis sorti, Hibari-san m'a suivi. Peut-être pour faire ses courses ? J'étais un peu gêné parce qu'il me suivait de près et j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça…Même si je ne pense pas que cela se soit déjà produit…

« Herbivore attention ! »

J'ai entendu Kyoya crier mais je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à que la voiture de ce type bourré me percute… Il fait noir…très noir…

* * *

_(Hôpital de Namimori. Point de vue de Kyoya.)_

* * *

J'avais emmené le petit herbivore à l'hôpital en étant inquiet…Je me suis d'ailleurs demander pourquoi je fus si inquiet pour un herbivore que j'ai rencontré depuis quelques jours…Soudainement, une femme était rentrée dans la chambre vraiment inquiète et fixa Tsunayoshi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux avant que son regard se porte sur moi…

« V-Vous êtes ? Dit-elle en pleurant

_ Hibari Kyoya.

_ O-oh ? C'est vous qui avait amené mon fils ici ? Me-merci. »

Elle essayait de sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient…Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de perdre cet herbivore…Est-ce ça qu'on appelle l'amour ? Je lui ai enfin demandé qui elle était et elle m'a répondu que c'était sa mère…Nana Sawada. Je comprends mieux d'où provient la beauté de mon Kawai Herbivore…Depuis quand est-ce mon Kawai Herbivore ? Ce Tsunayoshi me fait penser à des trucs vraiment étranges…Je vais vraiment finir par le mordre à mort si ça continu.

J'ai ensuite promis à Sawada-san de veiller sur son fils puisqu'il faut toujours écouter ses ainés n'est-ce pas ? J'ai soupiré. Quand il ira mieux je mordrais à mort ce petit herbivore !

J'ai dû m'endormir parce que quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, j'ai vu que la nuit était tombée…Heureusement que personne ne m'attends chez moi. J'ai fixé l'herbivore qui commençait à bouger.

« Alaude ? Dit-il »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi m'appelait-il Alaude ? Après tout il ne pouvait même pas avoir connaissance de mes rêves n'est-ce pas ? Il me fixait avec le même sourire que le blond de mes rêves adressait à Alaude.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas Alaude ? J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal ? Boudait-il »

J'ai soupiré. Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? Si c'est le cas je veux me réveiller…C'est étrange mais je ne me sens pas en colère quand il m'appelle ainsi. Mais j'ai tout de même envie de le mordre à mort autant que de l'embrasser…

Lorsque j'allais lui répondre, il s'était rendormi. Il est tout de même mignon quand il dort…

* * *

_( Rêve de Tsunayoshi. POV Normal.)_

* * *

Giotto avait eu de la fièvre mais était quand même venu pour pouvoir voir Alaude. Il était devenu accro au jeune homme. Oui, très accro. Il s'était assis devant le lac, à sa place habituelle, et attendait l'arrivée du jeune homme.

« Oh ? Alaude tu es venu ? »

Le jeune homme regarda Giotto qui était rouge, d'une part à cause de la fièvre et d'autre part de l'arrivée de celui-ci, et fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait au blond. Alaude se posa donc à côté du garçon et le fixa.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Alaude ?

_ Que se passe-t-il Giotto ? »

Le blond se sentit extrêmement heureux que son ami utilise pour une fois son prénom. C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, enfin dans les paroles de l'autre, qui fit monter une boule de bonheur dans la tête du malade.

« Rien, j'ai juste attrapé un rhume. »

Alaude soupira devant la bêtise de Giotto…Avait-on idée de sortir malade ? M'enfin, il était tout de même content que le jeune homme soit venu pour lui…Oui, très heureux. Il défit son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de son ami tout en souriant tranquillement.

« Tu viens chez moi. Imposa Alaude »

Le blond se sentit sourire…Il avait bien envie d'aller chez le jeune homme. C'était comme dans un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux.

* * *

_(Retour à la réalité. Point de Vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Je venais de me réveiller et…je n'étais toujours pas dans ma chambre et par conséquent non plus chez moi. J'ai donc détaillé la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve : des murs blancs, un lit blanc, un garçon brun à moitié couché sur mon lit, une télé…Attendez. Un garçon brun ? Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais c'est Hibari-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et…et qu'est-ce que je fais là d'ailleurs ? J'ai l'impression d'être tout engourdie de toute manière…C'est trop étrange. Je me souviens être partit de chez Hibari-san pour faire les courses, qu'il me suivait sans doute pour faire les siennes mais après…Plus rien. Un trou noir. Mais qu'est-ce qu' Hibari-san est mignon endormit comme ça…Hiiiiiiiii ! S'il entend ça je vais me faire mordre à mort ! je le fixe encore et attends qu'il se réveille pour parler…Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas le déranger…enfin peut-être !

« H-hibari-san ?

_ Hm ?  
_ Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Il me regarde quelques instants avant de réapprendre son habituelle face de « je-vais-te-mordre-a-mort-si-tu-me-regarde-comme-ça ». Hiiii ! Il est trop flippant par moment !

« Tu ne te rappelle de rien herbivore ?

_ N-non…

_ Tu t'es fait percuter par une voiture. Blessures superficielles. »

Oh…Hibari-san est quelqu'un de très direct qui ne fait pas beaucoup de phrases mais…mais je le trouve très gentil par moment. Hiiiiiii ! A quoi je pense moi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur Hibari-san !

« E-et ma mère ? Elle n'est pas là ? Dis-je très surpris

_ Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Elle essaie de prévenir ton père. »

Ma mère me laisse donc avec un inconnu ? Mais c'est Hibari-san…Oui mais un inconnu pour maman quand même. Rah, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses ! Et…et pourquoi Hibari-san est resté ? J'hésite à lui poser la question…On ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué quand même… Hiiii ! Il me regarde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui parle ? Ou je reste silencieux ?

« H-Hibari-san ?

_ Hm ?

_N-Non rien…

_ Parle Herbivore.

_ P-pourquoi tu es resté… ?

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? Je crois que oui...Enfin peut-être…Hiiiiii ! Hibari-san attends une réponse !

« O-oui…Dis-je »

Je le vois fermer les yeux…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'approche de moi doucement et ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes…Elles sont si douces. Hibari-san est en train de m'embrasser.

* * *

**_a suivre..._**

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ _

_Reviews ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je t'aime…Même 500 ans après !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais…mais j'aimerais bien ! _

**Couple :** _1827_

**Note :**_ Je suis en panne d'inspiration…alors j'espère que ma nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_(500 ans plus tôt. Point de vue Normal)_

* * *

Giotto venait d'acheter la petite maison qui se trouvait près du lac. Certes elle n'était pas bien grande, elle ne contenait qu'une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre mais c'était suffisant pour une personne voir deux. Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel achat ? Il voulait être le plus près possible de ce lac et surtout du manoir d'en face…Quel est le rapport avec ce manoir ? Et bien le blond avait su que c'était la maison d'Alaude lorsqu'il y avait été quand il était malade… Il avait aussi appris que le jeune homme était un français. Giotto avait toujours aimé les étrangers. Après tout, lui-même n'était pas japonais à part entière. Il avait du sang italien venant de ses origines paternelles.

Le jeune blond était donc dans cette petite demeure où il commençait à installer des choses comme un nouveau lit qu'il avait acheté avant de venir… C'était un grand lit qui pouvait facilement accueillir deux personnes, en bois de chênes surmonté d'une couette aux bords dorés. Giotto avait dépensé pas mal d'argent pour sa nouvelle maison…Après tout, il ne comptait pas revenir dans la maison de ses parents qui n'étaient jamais là ! Et puis…Il pourrait peut-être demander à Alaude d'habiter avec lui, non ? Après tout, il s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme. Plus que bien même. Mais l'italien avait compris une chose : il était tombé amoureux de ce type froid. Mais qui pouvait résister aux hormones que déversé la beauté naturelle de son ami ? Tout simplement personne.

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait fini par ranger un peu dans sa nouvelle demeure, il sortit de celle-ci pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle non sans apporter une grande couverture pour qu'il puisse s'installer en laissant de la place à son ami…S'il venait bien entendu. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'Alaude se décida à venir…Il s'installa près de Giotto et regarda comme celui-ci le lac.

« J'ai acheté une maison. Dit le blond »

Alaude tourna la tête vers son ami en haussa les sourcils. Une maison ? Depuis quand Giotto achetait-il des maisons sur un coup de tête et surtout pourquoi ? Le jeune homme fixait l'italien, attendant sans aucuns doutes plus d'explications que ça.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes y vivre avec moi. »

Le blond ne se souciait de rien, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : faire venir Alaude dans sa maison. Qu'ils y vivent ensembles. Et peut-être que l'italien révèlerait ses sentiments au français ? Qui sait.

* * *

_(Retour au Présent. Chambre d'Hôpital. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

Hibari-san est en train de m'embrasser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…Et je n'ose pas casser le baiser. D'une part parce que je trouve qu'Hibari-san est flippant, d'autre part parce que j'apprécie ce baiser…Hiiii ! C'est trop étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est toujours embrassés alors que c'est la première fois ! Il cesse son baiser, pour reprendre son souffle je suppose, et me fixe. C'est à ce moment-là que je choisis pour me mettre à rougir plus qu'une tomate bien mûre…Mais Hibari-san est si beau. A quoi je pense moi ? Hiiiiiiiii ! Faut que j'arrête ! J'essaie de me calmer. Je fixe Hibari-san, toujours rougissant, et je me demande ce que je devrais dire…Hum…

« Hibari-san ? »

Il me regarde, cherchant sans doute ce qu'il allait répondre. C'est vrai que dans ce genre de situation, on cherche souvent les bons mots…Comment se fait-il que je n'arrive pas à dire quelque chose ? Je suis comme paralysé…ou peut-être hypnotisé par les yeux de celui que j'aim…Aimer ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hibari-san…Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours…Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, plus longtemps. Peut-être est-ce simplement un coup de foudre ?

« Tsunayoshi ? Dit-il »

Je sors de ma réflexion en entendant mon prénom…Seulement, c'est la première fois que j'entends Hibari-san prononcer mon prénom. Il l'a prononcé d'une voix si douce et si belle que je me sens très heureux rien qu'en l'entendant. Aussi heureux que lorsque Giotto a entendu Alaude l'appeler par son prénom une première fois. C'est fou comment moi et Giotto on se ressemble...Je fixe une nouvelle fois Hibari-san qui doit commencer à s'énerver que je ne réponde plus.

« P-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demandais-je »

Là, il est surpris et se met à réfléchir. Autant que moi je me mets à réfléchir sur le pourquoi Hibari-san m'a embrassé. J'aime beaucoup Hibari-san. Il est plutôt gentil avec moi…Après tout, il ne m'a pas insulté une seule fois à part « d'herbivore » mais apparemment il traite tout le monde d'herbivores alors bon…

« Un problème herbivore ? »

Si j'avais un problème avec ça ? Et bien non. J'avais plutôt aimé ce baiser et j'aimerais qu'il recommence...Hiiiiiiiiii ! J'avais envie qu'il recommence ? Il me fixe toujours sans savoir ce que je pensais. Je le regarde dans les yeux, non sans rougir, et je lui fais un petit sourire.

« N-non…J-j'ai bien aimé… »

Je détourne les yeux, rougissant toujours, et je le vois encore sourire…Un micro-sourire mais un sourire quand même. Je me demande pourquoi il sourit d'ailleurs…C'est étrange, non ? Je réponds à son sourire par un sourire timide…

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser Herbivore. »

Il se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres et je ne sais pas quoi faire…S'il allait plus loin ? Non, il ne ferait rien sans mon consentement, n'est-ce pas ? N'empêche que Kyoya embrasse divinement bien ! Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux que ça continu…

* * *

_(Quelques heures plus tard. Même endroit. Point de Vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Hibari-san et moi, on est enlacés dans mon lit d'hôpital…A vrai dire, je crois qu'on sort ensembles mais je ne suis pas sûr. Mais c'est très probable. Bref, Hibari-san s'est endormi et moi je n'y arrive pas pour le moment. Je baille une fois. Je pense à demain…Je pourrais sans aucun doute sortir de cette chambre et avec Hibari-san, on va sans doute aller au lac. Il est si beau ce lac. J'aimerais bien aller le revoir en compagnie de mon nouveau petit ami…Hiiii ! Ça fait bizarre de dire ça ! Je commence à m'endormir alors je me calle un peu plus contre le torse musclé d'Hibari-san et je ferme tout doucement les yeux…

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi. Point de vue Normal)_

* * *

Giotto préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuné dans la cuisine de leur maison…Leur maison parce qu'Alaude avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui. Et le mieux fut que lorsqu'ils emménagèrent enfin ensembles, ils s'étaient mis en couple bien que le jeune français soit un peu distant au début. Mais tout cela avait fait une immense joie dans le cœur de notre cher italien. Ce fut donc l'odeur du bon petit déjeuné qu'avait préparé Giotto qui tira Alaude du lit.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! S'exclama l'italien en allant embrasser le français

_ Hm. »

Le français se laissa faire, ayant pris l'habitude, et commença à manger son petit déjeuné préparé tranquillement par son amant. Il fallait dire que Giotto savait vraiment bien cuisiner et surtout il savait très bien ses goûts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond

_ Je vais suivre mes cours au manoir. »

Oui, Alaude continuait de prendre ses cours au manoir comme le jeune noble bien élevé qu'il était. Et cela ne dérangé pas le blond puisque le français revenait toujours, lui ramenant parfois des ingrédients du manoir pour cuisiner…Et à ce moment-là, Giotto lui faisait tout ce qu'il désirait comme nourriture.

« Bonne journée mon chéri !

_ A toi aussi, Giotto. »

Et là le blond était très heureux que son amant ait dit son prénom. C'était dans ses moment-là qu'Alaude était le plus affectueux…Sans compter lorsqu'ils sont au lit bien entendu.

* * *

_(Retour à la réalité. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis rendu compte que Hibari-san me regardait et sûrement depuis un petit moment…Il est si beau, je suis content que ce soit mon petit ami. Il me fait un micro-sourire et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois…Je sens que je deviens accro à ses baisers.

D'un coup la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre sur un vieil homme…Mon père. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Il n'ait jamais à la maison…

« Tsunaaaaaa ! Cri-t-il

_ Papa, ne crie pas.

_ Pourquoi tu es sur ce type ? »

J'ai regardé Kyoya…Mon père n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de compréhensif. Je crois même qu'il est homophobe…Je soupire. J'espère qu'Hibari-san ne va rien dire qui fasse comprendre à mon père ce qu'il se passe…

« Je suis Hibari Kyoya. Son petit ami. »

* * *

_**A Suivre…**_

* * *

_J'ai voulu faire un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 500 ans pour celles qui sont interessées..._

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fait… J'espère que cela vous aura plu parce que franchement moi je trouve que c'est nul ! ^^'_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! J'ose vous demander mais… Reviews ?_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je t'aime…Même 500 ans après !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais…mais j'aimerais bien ! _

**Couple :** _1827_

**Note :**_ Je suis en panne d'inspiration…alors j'espère que ma nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_(Chambre d'hôpital. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

J'ai fixé mon père qui regardait Kyoya puis moi avec une mine de dégout…Je savais qu'il était homophobe…mais je ne savais pas que j'étais…que j'aimais les hommes. Non, en fait, je crois que j'aime juste Hibari-san…Pourquoi tout est compliqué ? Pourquoi ?

Je vois mon père qui parle avec Hibari-san dans le coin de la chambre. Ils ont une discussion plutôt agitée je crois…Enfin je dis ça surtout en regardant mon père parce que mon petit ami…Oh c'est étrange de dire mon petit ami ! Donc je disais, parce que mon petit ami garde sa mimique habituelle.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je vois Hibari-san quitter ma chambre. Pourquoi part-il ? Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je ne vois plus de tout mon petit ami…Mon père s'approche de mon lit, l'air calme, mais il ne sourit pas. Que va-t-il encore se passer ?

« Tu ne t'approcheras plus de lui. Dit-il

_ M-mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Il sort de la chambre avant que je ne puisse contester ce qu'il m'a dit…Pourquoi je ne pourrais plus approcher Hibari-san ? La seule personne qui me voit comme je suis sans me faire de réflexions. La personne avec qui je peux passer des heures sans rien dire. La personne qui m'écoute et que j'écoute. La personne dont j'ai dû tomber amoureux en quelques jours. Oui, amoureux. J'aime son sourire, ses regards, sa voix…Il a tellement de qualités que je ne peux pas toutes les énumérés.

Un docteur entre dans la chambre, suivit par ma mère et mon père, il m'ausculte et donne son accord pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Je ne souris pas. Hibari-san me manque. Je veux le voir. C'est comme une drogue.

* * *

_(Résidence Sawada. Chambre de Tsuna. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Je suis enfin de retour dans ma chambre et je pense au lac, à mes rêves et surtout à Hibari-san. Qu'est-ce que mon père lui a dit ? Pourquoi est-il partit ? Pourquoi je pense toujours à lui ? Pourquoi…  
D'un coup la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur une brune. Ses yeux chocolat se posent sur moi, inquiets, et elle soupir de soulagement en voyant que je n'ai rien. Haru-chan s'installe à côté de moi sur le lit et me fixe.

« Tsuna-san…Je suis contente que tu vas bien.

_ B-bonjour Haru-chan…

_ Tu es sûr pour samedi ? »

Ah oui la fête…Je me rappelle que j'avais dit que j'irais même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Mais je n'ai plus la joie d'aller à cette fête…Après tout, je ne verrais pas Hibari-san et….Pourquoi je ramène toujours tout à Hibari-san ? Hiiii ! Vraiment c'est trop compliqué. Je raconte tout à Haru-chan, c'est ma meilleure amie, qui soupire et regarde l'heure.

«Hahi ! J'y vais Tsuna-san !

_ Bye Haru-chan… »

Je regarde mon amie repartir de ma chambre… Je soupire. Je n'ai rien à faire ici de toute façon alors autant dormir, non ? Je ferme doucement les yeux pour que Morphée vienne.

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi. Point de vue Normal.)_

* * *

Giotto souriait toujours en regardant Alaude. Bien entendu celui-ci ne bougeait pas vraiment quand l'italien faisait ça… Le blond était vraiment heureux de vivre cette histoire d'amour avec ce garçon. Puis ils avaient déjà leurs petites habitudes non ? Mais deux coups à la porte se firent entendre.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda le blond

_ Non. »

Giotto se leva de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir la porte et tomba sur deux gardes. Ils avaient l'air d'être ceux du manoir d'Alaude donc le blond eut vraiment très peur. Alaude se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son amant.

« Monseigneur nous sommes venus vous cherchez pour que vous épousiez la princesse Annabeth sur ordre de ses majestés vos parents… »

Le monde de Giotto s'écroula devant ses yeux…Alaude allait partir et épouser quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était quelque chose d'horrible…Il sentit son cœur se serrer beaucoup.

* * *

_(Devant la résidence des Hibari. Point de vue d'Haru.)_

* * *

Hahi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais devant la maison d'un inconnu ? Ah oui, c'est pour Tsuna-san…Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Après tout je ne sais même pas qui sait et Tsuna-san n'est même pas au courant que je vais voir Hibari-san.

Je sonne une fois. Puis une seconde fois. Et je tombe sur un gars bien sexy devant moi…Putain si c'est le type qui est avec Tsuna-san…Hahi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'imaginer une scène de Yaoi ! ~

« Qui es-tu herbivore ?

_ Hahi ! Je suis Haru, une amie de Tsunayoshi… »

Hibari-san m'a laissé entrer et je lui expliquée la situation bien calmement…Pourvu que Tsuna-san ne soit pas déprimé…

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi. Point de vue Normal.)_

* * *

Alaude regarda son amant dans les yeux. Il avait compris ce que ressentait Giotto, et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser son italien tout seul. Oui, Alaude était tombé amoureux du blond. Blond qui pleurait depuis un moment maintenant…Il ne voulait pas que son amant le laisse seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille se marier avec une autre personne. Il le voulait pour lui. Et lui seul. Oui, Giotto était égoïste mais il était amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour garder Alaude près de lui ? N'est-ce pas une raison purement égoïste mais tellement romantique ?

Le blond se leva, passa une main sur la joue de son amant, et soupira pour commencer à se calmer. Il ne devait pas douter. Oui, il ne devait pas douter des sentiments de son amant.

« Alaude… »

Ce prénom murmuré dans la pièce était comme un écho aux oreilles du jeune homme…Il n'avait jamais entendu Giotto l'appelait avec une telle tristesse. Alaude ferma doucement les yeux et embrassa l'italien pour lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard.

« Je vais rester avec toi. Dit le français »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond malgré les doutes concernant leurs chances de pouvoir rester ensembles…Ce n'était sans doute pas possible mais pour le moment ils resteraient ensembles. Quoi qu'il arrive parce qu'ils s'aiment.

* * *

_(Retour à la réalité. Chambre de Tsunayoshi. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Je venais de me réveiller. Et je pleurais. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce rêve m'avait beaucoup touché…J'aimerais que…qu'Hibari-san et moi puissions vivre ensembles comme eux. Mais je ne veux pas faire de la peine à ma mère en partant de la maison et surtout en désobéissant à mon père…En parlant de mon père, ce gros c** se permet de revenir comme ça sous prétexte que je suis à l'hôpital et de vouloir gérer ma vie ? Je crois que pendant quatorze ans il n'a jamais été là pour moi donc pourquoi devrais-je l'écouter ? Si j'aime Kyoya-san c'est mon problème ! Pas le sien !

Mais si je désobéis, ce sera ma mère qui sera la plus blessée…Ma mère, celle qui a toujours été là pour moi. Celle qui sourit toujours même si elle sait que je suis un raté de première. Je veux au moins lui obéir. Pour que ses sourires ne soient pas là pour rien. Ah…Qu'est-ce que ma vie est dur.

* * *

_(Samedi soir. Appartement de Kyoko & Ryohei. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

Je venais d'arriver à cette fête costumée en chat. Oui, j'avais mis un short noir moulant, un haut moulant noir et pour finir une queue et des oreilles blanches de chat. Bon, j'avoue que c'est Haru-chan qui m'a obligé à porter tout ça. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'apparemment les chats et les loups vont bien ensembles…Je me suis encore demandé ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais je n'ai pas compris. Je suis parti salué Kyoko puis Ryohei pour retourner m'asseoir dans leur confortable canapé. Pas que je ne m'amusé pas mais…mais je pensais encore et toujours à Kyoya-san.

J'étais en train de me morfondre dans mon coin quand je l'ai vu. Oui, j'ai vu Hibari-san, affublé d'oreilles de loup, s'avancer vers moi. Je comprends mieux la phrase d'Haru-chan maintenant. Et je peux vous dire que je suis extrêmement heureux ! Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je lui souris avant que nos lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois pour un baiser.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

J'avais dit ça sans m'en rendre compte et Hibari-san m'a regardé en souriant longuement…C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire comme ça en publique. Mais bon, il est si beau quand il sourit.

« Toi aussi. Répond-t-il enfin »

Là, c'est moi qui sourit en me mettant à rougir…Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me le dise…C'est vraiment trop. En plus, je vois Haru-chan rire dans son coin…Je savais que cette fille était un démon ! Oui, oui, un démon !

« Viens habiter chez moi herbivore. Me dit-il »

Habiter chez lui ? J'ai l'impression que l'histoire de Giotto et Alaude se répète pour moi et Hibari-san…Enfin, sans la princesse et tout… Je me demande si je dois accepter. Après tout, je ne veux pas décevoir une fois de plus ma mère mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec Kyoya-san…

« D-d'accord. »

J'avais dit ça les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de joie bien entendu. Il continu de me sourire et m'encercle de ses bras si musclés. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon de protection fait par un amoureux vraiment exceptionnel.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre…Plus nul que le précédent ! ^^'_

_Pour le moment tout va bien mais…Parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais »…que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 6 ? _

_Alors j'aimerais savoir une chose….Qu'aimeriez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ?_

_ Chapitre avec plus de chose sur Alaude et Giotto_

_ confrontation avec _

_ nouveaux arrivants_

_ (précisez)_

_J'ose demander mais : REVIEWS ?_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je t'aime…Même 500 ans après !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi mais…mais j'aimerais bien ! _

**Couple :** _1827_

**Note :**_ Je suis en panne d'inspiration…alors j'espère que ma nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_(Chez Hibari. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

Nous venions de quitter la fête pour aller dans la maison de Kyoya-san…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais vue ses parents. Enfin, je pense toujours à ma pauvre mère à qui je désobéie. La pauvre. J'espère que je ne lui ferais pas trop de mal quand on ira chercher de mes affaires et vêtements demain… Le seul truc que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'y a pas mon père. Je le déteste. Vouloir nous séparer, moi et Hibari-san ! Je commence à m'énerver tout seul alors que je suis vers Hibari-san…Il est assis sur le canapé et me regarde. Bon…Je m'assois sur ses genoux et je l'embrasse en rougissant.

« Tsunayoshi… ? »

Il était surpris que je prenne des initiatives. Je rougis une fois de plus avant de bailler…Il me sourit et me demande si je veux aller dormir. Bien sûr que je veux aller dormir mais…mais où ? Hibari-san me transporte jusqu'à sa chambre et m'allonge doucement et surtout délicatement dans son lit avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Il m'enserre de ses bras et je me sens bien là alors je m'endors…

* * *

_(Rêve de Tsunayoshi. Point de vue Normal.)_

* * *

Giotto venait de rentrer dans sa maison, blessé comme d'habitude depuis un mois, et fixa Alaude avec un sourire. Le français fronça les sourcils en regardant son amant qui saignait encore…Il s'approcha avec un bandage et une serviette pour soigner son amoureux.

« Giotto, cela ne peut plus durer…Je veux plus que tu sois blessé à cause de moi…

_ Alaude, ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime !

_ Moi aussi. »

L'italien fit un sourire en enlaçant une fois de plus son merveilleux amant. Il souhaitait rester avec lui pour toujours même si ce n'était pas vraiment possible…Mais il aimait Alaude et le voulait pour lui seul, voilà pourquoi il se faisait attaquer sans cesse. Oui, les gardes pensent que si Giotto meurt Alaude acceptera d'épouser la princesse de la contrée voisine.

« Giotto, hm…Mourons ensembles.

_ Quoi ?  
_ J'ai dit mourons ensembles, cerveau d'herbivore.

_ Mais je…Pourquoi Alaude ?

_ Comme tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, nos réincarnations seront toujours ensembles, non ? Alors sautons dans notre lac. »

Giotto se mit à pleurer, heureux que son amant pense qu'ils seront toujours ensembles et l'embrassa. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans ses corps alors…L'italien passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, caressant son torse puis il la retira pour profiter de la peau du français. Il déposa des petits baisers sur tout le torse, faisant gémir Alaude, et déposa des suçons comme pour le marquer pour l'éternité. Peu après, Giotto passa ses mains dans les sous-vêtements de son amoureux faisant toujours gémir l'autre…Il remonta pour l'embrasser et…

* * *

_(Fin du rêve de Tsunayoshi. Point de vue de Tsuna.)_

* * *

Je me suis réveillé, rougissant, je ne voulais pas voir la suite…C'était trop intime, non ? N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi je rêve toujours de ces deux amants. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir qu'Hibari-san dormait toujours, tranquillement, et je peux vous dire qu'il est vraiment beau même en dormant. Je le vois bouger et se réveiller peu à peu…Il remarque que je le fixe et me sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'aime qu'il m'embrasse…C'est comme…C'est comme lorsque vous mangez une sucrerie que vous aimez. C'est doux et sucré à la fois.

« Tu es stressé Herbivore ? »

Je penche la tête, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « stressé ». Pourquoi serais-je stressé ? Il remarque que je n'ai pas compris et il sourit.

« Pour tes parents. Tout à l'heure. »

Et là, je stresse…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant je ne vais pas arrêter de me demander ce qu'il va se passer quand on va aller récupérer mes affaires. Est-ce que maman va être en colère ? Déçue ? Ou être contente ? Mon père, je n'en ai rien à faire de son avis !

« Allons manger. »

Je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine où il commence à préparer un petit déjeuné qui m'a l'air superbement bon…Hiii ! Il est parfait mon Kyoya ! Je lui souris et le remercie pour le repas avant de manger. C'est encore meilleur que ce que ça en avait l'air. On part prendre ensuite une douche et je mets des vêtements, un peu grand, de Kyoya. Je respire une dernière fois calmement avant de sortir, main dans la main, dehors avec Hibari-san.

* * *

_(Point de Vue de Mukuro. Dans la rue.)_

* * *

Kufufufu…J'ai enfin retrouvé Alaude et Giotto. Enfin leurs réincarnations. Mais cette fois j'arriverais à obtenir Giotto. Oui, j'y arriverais. Même si pour le moment Alaude a le dessus, j'arriverais à avoir Giotto ! J'y arriverais.

Je les suis dans la rue, Giotto, ou Tsunayoshi dans cette époque-ci, a l'air complètement paniqué. Kufufufu, je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Mukuro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Chrome. Elle ne le sait pas mais dans nos précédentes vies, elle était la princesse promise à Alaude et j'étais son majordome Daemon Spade. Mais bon, dans cette époque-là, je suis juste son grand frère Rokudo Mukuro.

« Rien ma petite Chrome, Kufufufu ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me regarde en souriant. J'aime beaucoup cette époque et je peux enfin mettre au point mon plan pour obtenir mon futur amant.

* * *

_(Chez Tsuna. Point de vue de Tsunayoshi.)_

* * *

On est enfin arrivé chez moi et pour le moment mon paternel n'est pas là…J'ai soupiré de soulagement et j'ai annoncé à ma mère que je partais vivre avec Kyoya et que c'était mon amant.

« Alala, Tsu-kun grandit si vite… »

Et elle l'a plutôt bien prit ! Elle nous sourit et me dit de préparer tout ce que je veux emmener chez Hibari-san. Je monte dans ma chambre avec mon amoureux et il me regarde commencer à faire mes valises. Pour le moment je suis en train de prendre juste des vêtements mais je compte emmener d'autres choses comme des livres (des mangas hein !), des photos, mes affaires de cours, des peluches, des objets qui comptent pour moi…

Je prends la main de Kyoya qui m'aide à tout porter et nous déposons tout cela dans les couloirs pour retourner vers ma mère. Seulement devinez qui est revenu ? Gagné, mon père. Il nous fixe comme si on était des erreurs de la nature.

« Papa, je pars de la maison !

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt Tsuna ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus voir ce gars ! »

Mon père allait me gifler mais Hibari-san a retenu sa main. Il l'a retenu. Je soupir de soulagement en me disant qu'il est vraiment merveilleux. Il me sourit et vérifie que je n'ai pas étais blessé…Comme s'il m'avait vue plus blesser que cela. Il expose, calmement, que ce n'est pas à lui de décider ce que je veux faire…Et ils se mettent à parler en criant. Hibari-san va sans doute s'éner…

« Je vais te mordre à mort ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Kyoya est en train de s'énerver. Mon père fronce les sourcils et prends le premier objet qui lui arrive sous la main, un parapluie… Il s'approche de mon amoureux.

« S-stop ! dis-je »

* * *

_**A Suivre…**_

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus, avec de nouvelles choses pour empêcher la belle relation de Tsu et Kyo. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

* * *

_**BONUS**_

Tsunayoshi visitait la maison de Kyoya dans les moindres recoins… Alors qu'il poussait la porte d'à côté de leur chambre, il aperçut la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais vue. C'était à la fois mignon mais aussi très hilarant quand vous connaissez Hibari.

« Haha… »

Le jeuen homme était plié en deux sur le sol de la pièce…Ce qui ramena bien entendu Kyoya jusqu'à lui.

« Tsunayoshi ? »

En voyant son amant, Sawada ria encore plus. La pièce était remplie de choses collectors sur les bisounours…Et même des peluches !

* * *

_C'était un petit bonus pour répondre à une question d'une revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra sans aucuns doutes ! )_

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
